User talk:Padenton
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:208.39.175.99 page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gonzalo84 (Talk) 23:48, June 9, 2012 Thanks Thanks for fixing that wording error on Rakharo.--Opark 77 (talk) 18:59, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "Baseless speculation" Thank you for adding that note from the SDCC panel and Benioff and Weiss's short-sighted excuse for not referring to Tysha. They referred to her once every past season...they shot four full minutes on a speech about beetles. They had time for a scene explaining Tysha again, such as Tyrion and Jaime in his prison cell. By the same logic, they would remove all reference to Elia Martell or Rhaegar Targaryen, because they would "require flashbacks". Baseless speculation? You even removed the complaints by major fansites explaining why this was a terrible idea. Don't defend them. They did ultimately provide "an explanation"...a bad explanation, which was easily avoidable. That doesn't mean they provided a "good" explanation. By the same logic they could never mention Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark ever again and say it was for "time constraints"...they're just trying to bluff their way through an absurd decision. We are not a neutral filter. YES, we judge bizarre adaptation decisions. 1 - I have reverted your edits. 2 - I am putting the "The Children" episode article under Administrator-level lock so it won't be reverted again. 3 - I am giving you a one week temporary ban to reinforce how serious this is.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:38, July 27, 2014 (UTC) : Alright, I'm sorry, I did not know I was removing information placed there by an administrator. On wiki and the other wikias I'm familiar with, neutrality is part of the policy. I apologize for assuming it was here without checking. Locking "The Children" article solely because of me is unnecessary, I won't edit it again. : I'm not looking to argue about the reasons D&D did as they did, I only know what has been said. However, the quote from George RR Martin in the article used as a reference in The Children page, http://insidetv.ew.com/2014/06/16/game-of-thrones-finale-martin/ It looks like the entire interview, GRRM is being asked about book 3 rather than the series, though it was clearly prompted by the end of the season. : Well, that's all I have to say. -- 00:30, July 31, 2014 (UTC) (Padenton) And what you "have to say" counts for nothing. Don't make passive-aggressive comments about "I thought you were neutral". We're a wiki for a book adaptation, with comparisons to what the books did on literally every page. No, GRRM was asked about the finale but started talking about the books - or at least that's how EW presented it (they might have cut it up misleadingly). What do you think is going to happen? Someone's going to Google this conversation and read your talk page? No one but you and me and a few regular editors are reading this, compared to the millions who have read the "The Children" article. I've already locked the page. What do you hope to achieve? One more instance of taunting the Admins like this and you're going to get slapped with a warning ban. Let it drop. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:24, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Tempers are running high due to the Tysha fiasco. However on your point about the EW interview, yeah I really hope I just misinterpreted them, so I changed that back. But we will compare how the TV series and books did things (omitting Tysha was on the level of changing Jeyne Westerling to Talisa Maegyr...worse, in some respects. We can't just leave it without comment. Actually it just kind of grew as a regular note but got so long it made more sense to set it off. If you want your views to carry more weight you should contribute to the wiki much more actively than you have been. I look forward to your future edits.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:48, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I have also unlocked the "The Children" article.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:08, August 7, 2014 (UTC)